Au hasard des courants
by Mikan-Naranja
Summary: Quelque part, perdu au milieu de la mer, Luffy lutte pour ne pas sombrer. Cependant, un rude combat l'attend non loin.


Pour commencer, il faisait chaud.

Trop chaud pour une simple journée ensoleillé. La route de tous les périls ne répondait visiblement à aucune logique climatique. Il faisait trop chaud. Mais heureusement, le vent soufflait doucement, formant de calmes vagues et jetant des gouttes salées de ça et là. Un bel après-midi, en somme.

Il sentait le vent caresser son corps fatigué. Assis, la tête contre les genoux, il avait trop chaud. Ses bruns cheveux secoués par la brise captait les rayons du soleil, lui donnant le tournis. Le dit soleil tapait trop fort. Une lourdeur s'emparait lentement de ses membres, alors que l'envie de rester coucher, là, et de s'endormir s'insinuait dans son esprit.

Brumes. Oubli. Sommeil.

Tentation.

Mais non, il ne pouvait pas. ll ne devait pas. Il tentait le tout pour le tout. Sa vie dépendait de sa résistance au sommeil. Parce que s'endormir au milieu d'un océan n'était jamais une idée salvatrice. Il n'était pas Zoro, après tout, il devait pouvoir rester éveiller quelques heures de plus.

En plus d'être indéniablement fatigué, il avait faim. Il fallait le comprendre, ne pas avoir mangé depuis deux heures, c'est déjà dur. Alors depuis deux jours, il se demandait encore comment il faisait pour survivre. Son corps criait famine, et ses yeux dérivaient parfois vers le vide et il visualisait de la viande, de la nourriture, n'importe quoi qu'il puisse avaler. Il s'était même retrouvé à songer à un légume, preuve de son pitoyable état.

Lentement, son radeau dérivait. Un orage d'une incroyable puissance avait éclaté aux abords de l'île quelques jours plus tôt, alors que le Thousand Sunny voguait à proximité. Chacun était à son poste, comme d'habitude, concentré sur les directives de Nami. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Quelques vagues plus hautes que les autres, une tempête démentielle, un courant d'air mal placé, un précieux chapeau qui s'envole… Pas grand-chose, vraiment, mais assez pour que Luffy lâche les amarres, en quelque sorte.

Dans la mer déchaînée les bruits des rouleaux qui s'éclatent contre la coque et le sifflement de la bise marine emplissant leurs oreilles, les membres de son équipage n'avaient d'abord rien remarqué.

Le capitaine élastique s'en était tire de son avenir macabre de noyé par miracle. Emporté par une vague, il avait d'abot été entraîné par le fond. Par chance, son bras caoutchouteux s'était retrouve coincé par une planche ayant appartenu à un navire coulé. Un courant montant l'avait ramené vers la surface, et le pauvre Luffy évanoui avait malgré lui ramené cette planche accrochée à son bras. Il s'avérait que le morceau de bois flottait. Par cet heureux concours de circonstances, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns échappait à la noyade. Il ne se souvenait plus de comment il s'en était sorti, et ne se posait d'ailleurs pas vraiment la question. Luffy ne changerait jamais, il ne s'attardait pas sur les détails, même par rapport à sa propre survie.

Au début, il avait cherché à pagayer à la puissance de ses bras. Mais ses membres, au contact de l'eau de mer, perdaient toute leurs forces. Il s'était tout de même épuisé et démené longtemps pour peu de chose, car un homme réduit ne peut rien face aux courants océaniques les plus rapides. Le radeau de fortune se laissait donc guider vers l'inconnu. Déjà loin de son équipage, comme Luffy s'en doutait, ne voyant plus aucune trace de l'île sur laquelle ils prévoyaient d'accoster avant que la tempête ne se déclare.

Il s'était vite retrouvé éreinté. Même avec sa force surhumaine, même après avoir mangé un fruit du démon, un homme reste un homme. Et un homme seul sur un radeau, au milieu de la mer la plus dangereuse du monde, sans nourriture, ne tient pas longtemps.

Luffy avait fermé les yeux. Il entendait le roulis auquel il était rodé, bruit plus puissant qu'à son habitude puisque aucune paroi de bateau n'en atténuait désormais la force. Il aurait voulu entendre les mouettes. Parce que le jeune homme n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il le paraissait, et il savait tout de même que les cris des oiseaux sont annonciateurs de la présence d'une terre émergée.

Fermer les yeux. Quelle erreur. Mais il n'en pouvait plus de supporter ce soleil éclatant. Et ce bleu. Ce bleu a perte de vue.

_"Bleu. Bleu. Bleu. Bleu. Bleu. Bleu. Bleu. Bleu. Bleu. Bleu. Bleu. Bleu. Bleu. BLEU."_

Omniprésence.

Il commençait à entendre comme de l'écho dans sa propre tète. Ses pensées résonnaient, se réfractaient, se renvoyaient en mille sons dérangeant. Le fait était d'autant plus désagréable que Luffy n'avait que pour seule pensée l'état de son estomac. Presqu'a chaque fois, un gargouillement répondait à l'écho mental.

_"J'ai… Faim."_

**Grrrmml**

_"… Faim."_

**Grrrmmml**

_"FAIM."_

BOUM.

Un bruit sourd. Un coup, quelque chose qui explose. Un canon probablement. Tiré de sa somnolence qui se transformait en dangereux sommeil, Luffy se força à se redresser sur son embarcation. Il eut beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux, et ne put d'ailleurs que les entrouvrir. De ce semi regard, il parcouru ce qui devait être l'horizon, mais l'on ne peut être sûr de rien quand la mer et le ciel se confondent.

Tout ébloui et perdu qu'il était, il ne pu d'abord que distinguer une ombre immense émerger de l'océan. Un bateau. Une part de son esprit embrumé se demanda peut etre pourquoi un bateau émergeait de la sorte.

_"Ils ont surement à manger. Viande, me voilà"_

Lançant son bras élastique, Luffy s'agrippa et se hissa jusqu'au pont. Désert. Ce navire était peut être abandonné. Et il aurait remonté de par le fond exactement de la même manière que lui, Luffy, avait été sauvé in extremis par un courant montant. Sur ces réflexions, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte la plus proche, le canon retentit de nouveau.

BOUM.

Il se retourna d'un bond. Et c'est alors qu'il comprit.

En face de lui, un navire de la Marine tentait de couler le bateau fraîchement émergé. Et là, lui faisant face, sur le pont adverse, se tenait le général Aka Inu en personne.

Et il le fixait.


End file.
